


What If

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "What if?", Angst, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, let these kids be sad for a while, marichat may day #10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir have a bad habit of sharing their misery with each other.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this little fic based on the fanart in the link: http://queenlypirate.tumblr.com/post/160540567342/day-10-what-if-sometimes-these-two-just-need
> 
> This might be a little trash?? I'm not sure, it's been awhile since I've written a good Marichat scene. I hope you kids love angst!!

“Are you okay?” Chat Noir asked worriedly, his masked facial features pinching in genuine concern. He was precariously perched on the slab of marble ledge off to the side of Marinette’s balcony, tail swishing back and forth to keep balance. His shoulders sagged with what she assumed to be fatigue, but his guarded gaze was far too alert to match his demeanor, which meant he had something on his mind.

“What do you mean, Chat Noir?” Instead of standing to greet her friend, Marinette remained motionless in her criss-cross position, staring blankly at the backdrop of the moon and stars. As much as she wanted to smile, if only to ease his worry, she couldn’t muster up the energy to even lift the corners of her mouth.

Chat Noir hopped from his place atop the railing, eyebrows now deeply furrowed in disquiet. He settled one hand on his hip, silently regarding Marinette’s too-demure figure with tired eyes. Usually, the female was as open and bright as a freshly painted mural but tonight was an exception; tonight, she was an empty canvas.

A sigh escaped him.

“You know what I mean, Mari.” Chat responded quietly, slouching. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” She replied, a little too quickly. A slight breeze shifted her pigtails, limply pulling them behind her shoulders.

Chat Noir felt the strong urge to tuck the loose hairs behind her ears.

“…”

A heart-beat of quiet passed between them.

“Seriously, I’m fine.” She said tentatively, the lag in her voice betraying her true feelings.

More quiet was exchanged.

Chat Noir grew impatient.

“I think you’re lying to me, princess.”

Marinette flicked her eyes upwards briefly before settling them back on the blanket of galaxies above them, teasing the hem of her shirt with icy fingers. Her mouth opened and closed, pink lips bare and chapped.

“Well…” She started, but trailed off in hesitance. Her resolve was slipping, and so was her will to maintain the façade.

“Marinette, are you really ‘fine’?” Chat pressed, crouching down to meet her cerulean eyes. He laid a cool hand on her fidgeting fingers, curling them in his palm reassuringly.

The dam of resistance that Marinette had built up broke from his gentle prodding, and she caved.

“Not really, I’m not.” She weakly confessed, her delicate features forming into an expression of forlorn. A stab of pain went through Chat Noir’s chest as he saw the blank canvas of her emotions turn blue from grief. It reminded him of why he came here so late in the night, as he was harboring the very same conflict of feelings in his heart.

She sniffed, finally looking at him.

“But then again, you’re not okay, too. That’s why you’re here.” Marinette was no fool, even if she was in the same boat as Chat Noir. They seemed to be on the same wavelength tonight, and it only felt right to hurt together.

Chat Noir did not even try to hide the fact that she was right. He let go of her hand, his own sadness coming to the surface at her point-blank truth. He had come here tonight to possibly vent about his love-life troubles, but it seemed now it was inevitable. They could both share what was weighing on their mind without room for judgement.

“You see right through me as usual, Marinette.” He admitted, awkwardly shuffling around her frame to sit mirror to her position, his back leaning on her back. This was how they usually talked whenever the other was down in the dumps; it was like a sort of protection for the other, a wall of blindness as to allow themselves to bare their heart with no shame or embarrassment.

Once they were both comfortably situated, Marinette began to speak.

“It’s about the person I like again…I know I shouldn’t let it get me down, but it does.”

Marinette paused for input from Chat, but continued to listen patiently.

“I mean, we’re friends and all, but recently we’ve grown closer. I was so excited, I promised myself I would confess when the time was just right. I was so sure of myself for once, and he seemed so within reach…but…” She tightened her arms around herself, shutting her eyes.

“…I found out there someone else he likes. More so than he would ever like me. I got so angry, angry at him and myself for being led on. It’s not his fault, but I can’t help but feel so betrayed. I know we’re meant to be together, I just know we are! I wish he would see that…you know?” Marinette let out a controlled breath, attempting to calm the erratic beating of her heart. She didn’t want to say too much, in fear that it might give away the true identity of the person she was talking about. 

“Yeah, I do. I know that too well, in fact.” Chat agreed, lacing his finger together and squeezing. “Do you want to talk about it more, or do want to hear about my woes?” He took on a lighter tone, as to clear the heavy atmosphere.

“I think you should talk, Chat Noir. I’m afraid if I speak anymore, I’ll put a name to a face.” Marinette elbowed his back softly, an indication that she was done for the night. She already knew who he would talk about, judging by his previous response.

It was the only thing he talked about most of the time, when he visited.

Marinette leaned with more of her body weight against his back, meant to be an act of comfort for him to take solace in.

He accepted, and relaxed into her gesture.

“I guess we’re in the same boat, you and I, because the person I like just so happens to have someone else in their heart. Of course, I only found this out recently, as did you coincidentally.” Chat spoke with an empty feeling in his chest, the image of Ladybug’s heartbroken expression fresh in his mind from their last interaction.

“We were talking and she had this look on her face that said it all. I’ve never seen her react so strongly to someone like that, especially not me and all my flirting. As I was trying to console her, only one thought came to mind: ‘she’ll never feel as strongly about me as she felt about that person’.” Chat aimed his gaze towards the sky, blinking slowly. It was difficult to talk about such a thing without giving anything important away, given how intuitive Marinette was.

“I just…yeah.” He fumbled to find the rights words, but to no avail. Thankfully, his friend understood this and did not try to pry.

“Yeah.” The female stated, a torrent of emotions rippling in her heart. There was so much to be said between them, but their damn secrecy was too risky to lose. They could only sit in silence with each other, and share their mutual misery.

A few minutes trickled by in absolute stillness, save for the occasional breeze. More stars appeared in the sky, and the sound of the city was gradually becoming dimmer in the encompassing darkness.

Chat Noir was beginning to think the tranquil atmosphere lulled Marinette to sleep, which would not be surprising because he was getting drowsy himself. Just as he was about to move, she turned her head to the side and spoke.

“What if?” Her tone was one of yearning curiosity, but the vagueness momentarily confused Chat Noir.

“’What if’ what?” He could only imagine the expression Marinette wore to match the question, just as he was equally afraid to look.

She dallied for a second, as to gather her jumbled thoughts.

“What if…what if they loved us?”

Chat Noir’s heart leaped at the suggestion, color rising to his face. He peered earnestly into the starry sky above before losing his eyes completely, giving himself to such a fantasy.

“What if they loved us?” The male murmured back softly, the words bittersweet on his tongue. He turned the sentence over in his thoughts, allowing his imagination to run in every possible direction. Once his mind had exhausted every scenario that the question led to, Chat Noir bitterly responded:

“What if, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be, like, 400 words or something but oh boy look it morphed into 1,300 words. 
> 
> You guys should definitely check out queenlypirate on tumblr, they're pretty cool ;)
> 
> Also, if you liked this work, you should check my others. Thanks for reading!


End file.
